


Parabatai Feels

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Parabatai [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood loses his Virginity, F/M, Jace feels EVERYTHING!, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, jace pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Jace is at dinner with Clary when Alec loses his virginity to Magnus.Jace feels everything...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639081
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Parabatai Feels

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written anything like this and the idea came from @Basic Shadowhunters Stuff on twitter on the #ShadowhuntersChat 2x08 where they said "For one horrifying moment Magnus thought he had had weird spirit!sex with Jace."
> 
> And well, ten minutes later, this happened...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  


‘Jace? Jace are you listening to me?’

Jace gulped, shifting carefully in his seat. He grabbed his water and downed half of it. He’d never felt anything like this before. It felt good, but he was definitely in the wrong place to be experiencing this. ‘Erm, you mind if we pick this up later?’

‘What?’ Clary frowned at him. ‘Pick what up later? Jace, we’re at dinner.’

She indicated the busy restaurant around her but he was too busy holding in a grunt to pay much attention. 

He wasn’t too sure what was happening and he knew, seeing that he was sat at a table in a very crowded restaurant, with Clary opposite him, and fully clothed he might add, that there was no way that he could be receiving a blow job, but it felt incredibly close to that. 

The moist warmth, the sensations, the tongue sweeping over his head...

Crap. He was screwed. So screwed. There was no way literally, but as something, most likely a finger, inserted itself somewhere, that maybe, actually, literally.

Jace held his breath as this sensation swept through him. 

Although he was pretty sure it was actually Alec that it swept through and not him. But still, that was powerful and he was definitely feeling this. Exquisitely feeling this. 

By the Angels, did Alec feel this every time he got with someone? Every single blow job? Every time he had sex? Did Alec feel this when he was with Clary? How far did it have to go until Alec started feeling what he was doing?

He breath stuttered as he tried hard not to roll his eyes. 

‘Yeah. Sorry Clary, gotta go.’ He rushed out in one breath as he pushed out of his chair. 

He didn’t dare stand up straight or wait for Clary’s answer. Or bother picking up the chair as it crashed to the ground. Damn it, now he had people staring at him. 

He hunched over and hurried away, only to swerve. There was no way he was making it out of the restaurant, not with what he was suddenly feeling, the fullness that was suddenly making it rather difficult to walk. He half limped, half hobbled into the bathroom desperately trying to hide his erection.

He was going to kill Alec.

‘Oh, oh! By the Angels!’ He gasped, falling back against the wall as the pleasure swept through him. 

Dear God, he hoped that Alec hadn’t used his stamina rune, because there was no way that Jace was lasting much longer. How the hell had Alec not come already?

In fact that wasn’t such a bad idea. He fumbled to get his stele out but dropped it as yet another wave caressed him. He actually felt his eyes roll back. 

What was Magnus doing? 

Jace couldn’t decide if he wanted him to stop or continue but whatever was happening this was a torture he would happily spend the rest of his life enduring.

Christ, was this the first time for Alec? He’d never felt anything like this before. But there was no way that Alec could be a virgin, what about Jessica Hawkblue?

He grunted as a fullness filled him and he literally felt and saw stars. Well, Magnus had certainly spent his many, many years alive learning important, very important, details. Details that Jace should not be appreciating and would never admit to ever appreciating but, oh dear heavens above, was Magnus talented.

‘Ahh,hhh.’ Jace gasped, not even hearing the bathroom door open.

God his cock was hard and pulsing and so painful in his jeans. He wanted to do something but it felt kind of wrong. This was not him experiencing this, or rather, it wasn’t meant to be him. What the hell did Alec do when this happened?

He needed release, or did Alec need release? Oh no, what if they were using toys and Alec couldn’t come? Jace was going to die, this was nothing like straight sex and he absolutely hated his parabatai for introducing him to this.

‘Jace? You’ve been in here for ages, what’s wrong?’ He heard Clary’s voice and felt her hand gently cup his face but couldn’t find the words to say anything as something happened and pleasure kept shooting through him in sudden bursts. 

He was pretty sure he knew what was happening and he was going to kill Alec for this. 

Maybe, probably, oh by the Angels, Magnus had to keep going.

‘Jace? Jace look at me? What’s happening.. By the Angels! Are you…?’

Clary sounded astonished, maybe impressed, but Jace couldn’t open his eyes to see as an indescribable pleasure swept through him and he felt something pulse.

If Jace survived this, he was going to kill Alec. 

Maybe not Magnus. 

Actually, maybe both of them.

But someone was definitely going to pay. 

Jace gasped as a tremor or aftershock or something went through him. 

Oh yeah, someone was definitely going to feel something.

Pay. 

He meant pay.

Someone was going to pay.


End file.
